Numerous methods have been explored in recent years for generating high repetition rate sequences of nearly transform-limited, hyperbolic secant shaped pulses. These pulses are required for optical soliton transmission. Generally, the proposed methods and apparatus tend to exhibit one or more drawbacks, such as excessive timing jitter, extreme chirp, alignment difficulties, poor mechanical stability, high cost, and sensitivity to modulator bias drift.